Always and Forever
by Miah
Summary: Touching story about Krillin and 18 and the events that might have began their relationship.


Always and Forever   
  
Alone, sitting in a forest in the middle of nowhere, a confused and discouraged 18 sat and pondered her life. Analyzing every question that seemed to cross her mind.   
  
Why had Krillin done all those nice things for me? Why had he wished to removed the bombs from both me AND my brother? Do I truly have feelings for him? And if so, how would I every express my love to him?  
  
Every question she could think of relating to her life had done nothing but cloud her mind to the point of insanity. All she wanted was to be alone. She had to be alone. All she wanted to do was sit and think.   
  
Meanwhile....   
  
While at the same time, in a far off distance, a stressed Krillin, who was less attached to the idea of being alone, sat on a rock near his newly built house next to twilight colored sand and an ocean that matched 18's eyes perfectly.   
  
Krillin had not seen his friends for months, and all he did was sit and think of 18 with questions of his own rushing through his mind.   
  
Where is she? Is she alone? What is she doing and thinking about? Will I ever see her again?   
  
These questions and more seemed to flood his mind. The only thing stopping him was a promise she had made to him, a promise to visit him.   
  
Krillin couldn't take any more of it. She was disrupting his thoughts too much. At that moment, he thought to himself that he was waiting for nothing. 18 had probably forgotten about her promise to visit. In his anger and sadness, he raised his ki level and dashed into the air, flying as fast as he could to reach her, wherever she roamed.   
  
As Krillin collided with the clouds, he simultaneously was trying to feel her ki "signature" that he knew existed now because the bomb, the one vital key to her painful past had been removed by his one wish. And suddenly, he found it, feeling her energy level and following it around the entire earth if he had too. As he began to follow her "ki," the feeling raised higher and higher until he was left hovering over a large forest. Krillin descended and immediately caught sight of the woman he knew he loved. As he crept up to her, careful not to scare her, 18 saw Krillin in the corner of her eye trying desperately not to alarm her.  
"What do you want?" 18 asked in a somewhat scornful voice.   
  
"Ooh...I just w-want to see you again. I haven't seen you in years. How've you been?"   
"I want to be left alone. That's why I am here in the middle of nowhere."   
  
"Well...uh, you said you where gonna' visit, but never did," Krillin said with a small grin.   
"So?" 18 said in a questionable voice. "Is there a real reason why you are here or are you just here to annoy me more than I already am?"   
  
"Well..." Krillin began but was cut off, thinking of a real reason. He knew he could not repeat his "I came to see you" speech. He looked around and saw that the forest showed no sign of shelter at all.   
  
"Well, I'm waiting!" 18 shouted.  
  
As soon as she had said this, a suspicious smile crossed Krillin's face as he said, "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come and stay with me for a while? I have a new house that's much bigger than my old one, and if you wanted, you could have most of the rooms to yourself. Besides, it doesn't look like there's a lot of shelter here."   
  
"Why would I stay with you? The whole world hates me."   
  
Then suddenly, in the distance, Krillin and 18 saw a streak of lightning cross the sky, and heard a large crack of threatening thunder follow. As 18 began to feel rain drops bouncing off her firm skin, she knew going with the small queball would be the only thing that would be better than living in this blasted forest with nothing to do.   
  
"Very well," 18 said in defeat as she watched Krillin get soaked to the bone.   
"Great" Krillin said in triumph.   
  
"But just remember that I intend to be left alone. I plan on having my own space, so just stay out of my way. Understand?"   
  
"Sure!" he replied. "It's this way" Krillin told her as they both leapt into the air.   
  
Back at Krillin's house...   
  
As Krillin shifted around the kitchen looking for a snack, he saw 18 sitting at the kitchen table looking scornfully at her clothes.   
  
"Hey, I'm going shopping. I can't stand this pathetic clothing any longer."   
As 18 headed for the door, she heard Krillin in the background, "Ok, I'll be here if you need me for anything." 18 looking back at him with a see-what-I-care expression, swept herself into the air and headed for a small town nearby.   
  
At a mall in a small town...   
  
18 quickly moved around the town mall in desperate search for a clothing department. As she came to one, she noticed three men standing by a wall staring rather self-consciously at her. She paid no attention and kept on walking toward the clothing store when she was grabbed by the arm by one of the men who said, "Hey sugar, looking for someone?" with a sudden grin on his face. His other two buddies in the background laughing at his stunt. 18 did not say a word but took immediate action to form a ki blast. The man holding her arm looked at the ball of ki swirling between her hands and said nervously, "Uh, take it easy now, it was just a joke my friends put me up to." This didn't help, and by the time he had finished his statement, 18 had released her blast straight at the three and blasted them into a jewelry store, knocking two of them unconscious. With a pleased look on her face, 18 once again headed into the clothing department. Noticing she had only a few zenni, she thought she would only by one suit of clothes, something other than what she had on.   
The choices were very few, but she did find a pair a blue jeans, a black shirt, and a new pair of shoes. As she paid for her new clothing, she decided to keep her jeans vest from her original suit of clothes because, for some reason, she liked the idea. She paid for the clothes and started to leave the mall, noticing a crowd had gathered around the three unfortunate men who had met her.   
  
Back at Krillin's new and improved house....   
  
18 made a graceful landing a crept up the stairs and into a bedroom to examine her clothing, all the way trying to avoid Krillin -which for some reason, she had succeeded in doing. Krillin was apparently out back training his head off, throwing a wide variety of kicks and punches into the air, striking nothing but figments of his imagination.   
  
Later that night...   
  
Krillin and 18 actually had dinner together for the first time. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other or when to say it. Krillin every now and then would sneak a glance at her to realize how beautiful she was while 18 never looked at him the entire time. As Krillin finished, he looked at 18's plate and noticed that half of her food was still sitting there, her fork picking at it lightly.   
  
"Uh..are you done?" Krillin began, not knowing the response he would receive.   
18 just gave Krillin a stubborn nod and Krillin cleared the table and washed the dishes as 18 went into the living room and found a way to turn on the television. As Krillin finished, he glanced over to 18 . She wasn't aware he had finished with the dishes when he said, "Well if you don't mind, I think I'll turn in now. Good night," he said nervously.  
'Yeah, whatever,' 18 thought to herself.   
  
A few hours later that night...   
  
18 and Krillin laid in different rooms. Krillin barely got any sleep at all, wondering why the thought of 18 was crowding his mind. In the meantime, 18 herself was thinking the same, wondering why she was beginning to have feelings for him, even though she could not admit it.   
  
Even as he tried desperately to sleep, Krillin knew it was useless. He decided he would never get any sleep in the odd trance he was in. He got out of bed and was headed for downstairs when he saw 18 laying perfectly still in her bed. He wanted so much to go over and lay beside her, but he knew that would only drift them further apart than they already were. In his confused and self-concious state, Krillin did not go all the way into her room, but stopped just in the doorway to watch her without her yelling at him for once. He knew it wasn't her fault she acted like she did. Her whole life had been crushed right before her. Her brother, her life before becoming an android, and the many things she and her brother did together. And above all of that pain, there was the pain of having almost everyone against you.   
  
Krillin stood motionless, thinking 18 was fast asleep while he watched her. But in his rambling thoughts, he did not know that 18 had noticed him come into her room and was somewhat pleased that he did, even though she pretended to remain asleep. And just then, a sudden smile of relief crossed 18's lips as she fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, Krillin received an unexpected call. As he answered the plone, a loud voice rang into his ear. It was Chichi.   
  
"Hi Krillin!" the voice shouted. "Oh... uh, hi Chichi. How are you?"   
  
"Fine. Hey listen, today is Gohan's sixteenth birthday, and we're going out to eat at this new resturaunt and bar." Chichi was not too fond of the bar aspect, but she was never afraid of trying something new. Besides it had been Goku's idea. (naturally)   
  
"We already invited Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha. We asked Tien and Piccolo. Tien has other plans with his girlfriend, and Piccolo said he was too busy. Do you wanna' come?"   
"Uh... sure, I'll go."   
  
"Great! We'll pick you up around 7:00 or so. OK?" Krillin began to think that 18 could use a little social time and thought it would be fun for her to see the others again.   
As Chichi began to say her good-byes, Krillin suddenly shouted, "Chichi?"   
"Yeah, what is it Krillin?"   
  
"Um... 18 has come to stay with me for a while, and I was wondering if it was all right with you all if she could come too?"   
  
"Well..uh, sure, if she wants too. I guess it would be all right, though I don't know how Vegeta will react."   
  
"Ok. Thanks, Chichi. 7:00 did you say?"   
  
"Yes, we'll pick you up then. Well bye!"  
  
"Bye, Chichi."   
  
Krillin hung up the phone and decided he only had a few hours left to try and convince 18 it was for the best. As he walked away from the phone, he started to ascend the stairs when he stopped and yelled, "18, are you up there?"   
  
He received a reply of "What is it now?"   
  
"Um... Chichi invited us to Gohan's sixteenth birthday party, and she really wants us to come."   
  
"I have no time for foolish celebrations," 18 responded in a loud, harsh-sounding voice.   
Krillin, in a defenseless situation, asked one more time, "But they really want us to be there, and who knows, you may actually have some fun, too."   
  
After considering the offer with disdain, 18 finally gave in, thinking it would be a change to see all their faces again after so many years. After all, 18 hadn't see the Z fighters since Krillin had wished her back.   
  
"Fine." 18 said with an annoyed tone. "But understand one thing, I don't want to be pushed around or be forced to do anything."   
  
"No problem," Krillin replied in a suspicious tone of voice.   
  
At 7:00...   
  
As Goku pulled up in his aircar, Krillin and 18, who was wearing nothing fancy, stepped in the car as Vegeta asked boldly, "What's that tin can doing here?" Bulma smacking him on the back of the head as 18 sneered at Vegeta for his self-centered remark.   
  
At the resturaunt/bar...   
  
The entire gang walked into the new resturaunt on its busiest day of the month. On the right hand side of the building, there was a bar -where 18 immediately perched herself- some video machines and pool tables on the left hand side, a karaoke stage toward the back, and tables scattered every which way. Without thinking, Yamcha immediately went over to a group of girls (to flirt no doubt). The rest of the group sat down at one of the tables, having to pull extra chairs up, except Goku. He secretly snuck off to the kitchen to tell the head cook that it was his son's birthday. Goku asked to have a cake made that said 'Happy Birthday Gohan' written on the top and to have some of the waiters gather around the table and sing "Happy Birthday" to Gohan.   
  
Vegeta and Goku ordered as much food as they possibly could and ate it as fast as they could.   
  
Krillin retreated to the bar to see if 18 needed anything or wanted anything to eat, but as he did, the head cook and ten waiters gathered around Gohan's table and began to sing "Happy Birthday" to him as people gathered to watch.   
  
"Uh, Krillin? Why are they all singing and why is Gohan's cake on fire?" 18 asked in confusion.   
  
Krillin, surpassed by the sensitivity of her voice and trying to restrain a laugh answered, "No, those are candles on his cake -one candle for every year. It's a type of ritual we humans enjoy. It sort of relaxes us and makes us feel important on our birthday."   
18, having to register his answer gave him a curious look and replied, "Whatever you say, genius."   
  
Krillin and 18 could hear Goku saying, "Happy Birthday, son" in the proudest voice he could manage after so much food. Vegeta knew this was a special occasion for Gohan and restrained himself from eating all of the cake.   
  
Meanwhile, Yamcha and Krillin had engaged in a friendly pool competition. "The first one to win three games is the winner," Yamcha challenged.   
  
Krillin accepted, however in the middle of the second game, Krillin jumped a ball off the table, striking Yamcha in the forehead and knocking him out cold. Goku, having seen this, walked over and said in a humorous voice, "Well I guess he's out of the match. It's ok, Krillin, I'll take him home with me tonight."   
  
Chichi in agreement said, "It is time to be heading back, I guess."   
  
Vegeta and 18 wern't too keen on this idea. 18 knew she would have to end her drinking binge, and Vegeta wouild be kept from more eating.   
  
As the others headed out the door, Goku flipped Yamcha over his back just as Yamcha began to revive himself. Unfortunately, Goku threw him into the car a little to fast, hitting Yamcha's head on the door of the car. "Oops... Sorry, Yamcha. Seems like you're having a bad night. You've gotten banged around and didn't even pick up one girl. Oh well, maybe next time." Then Goku got in the driver seat.   
  
Goku dropped off Bulma and Vegeta first (Bulma giving the only thanks), then took Krillin and 18 back.   
  
At Krillin's place...   
  
Goku dropped them off at Krillin's place. Krillin got out first, and 18 was soon to follow. As Krillin thanked Goku and Chichi for inviting them, Krillin heard the most unexpected words leave 18's lips.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Gohan," 18 said suddenly.   
  
Chichi, who normally would have said, "What do you say, Gohan?" just sat there with her jaw almost touching her seat, a wondrous look covering her entire face.   
  
"Uh....thanks 18, and thanks for coming!" Gohan replied with sincerity.   
Goku drove off.  
  
As Krillin started heading inside, he saw 18 had not followed but had gone to sit on the beach to watch the sunset.   
  
Krillin, who was puzzled by her actions, said without thinking, "18?"   
  
"Will I never get a chance to be alone?" 18 cried out, making the unwary Krillin jump in shock.   
  
"Uh... Sorry, but I just wondered if you needed anything or someone to talk too? You know, maybe to get your mind off things?"   
  
"I'm fine" 18 answered in a shocking reply. "I just want to sit here and think, that's all."   
"Well um, maybe if you tell me some of your problems it would maybe help you get rid of them," he suggested nervously.   
  
18 just shot him a look that could have killed any normal person. "Oh, well, I guess you do want to be alone then. I'll be inside if you need me," Krillin replied, slumping in defeat.   
Turning to go back inside he heard her voice say gently, "Krillin?" He spun around as fast as he could, hoping she would reconsider his offer. "I'm sorry I've been hard on you these few days. It's just difficult going through life without anything or anybody."   
  
Krillin just stood there stuttering to himself, wondering if she had had to much to drink at the bar. Telling Gohan 'Happy Birthday' was his first hint, but now this. One of two things was happening. Either she had been on her drinking binge too long or she was actually beginning to change into a new person. Krillin hoped it was the second choice.   
"UH...UH... I-It's ok 18, I don't mind."   
  
"If you want to sit by me, that's ok," 18 said in an unusual tone.   
Krillin thought it would be rude to reject the offer, knowing he didn't want to anyway. So he easily moved beside 18 and sat down.   
  
As Krillin and 18 stared out into the setting sun, 18 suddenly, without warning blurted out, "Why did you do all those nice things for me Krillin? Like bring me back to life and remove the bomb from me and my brother?"   
  
Krillin sat and thought of an answer, not wanting to seem too obvious.   
"I guess I did it because of love." Krillin said, knowing 18 would likely respond by blasting him into the sea. But for some odd reason, she just sat there staring into his eyes and thinking why he had answered her question so suddenly.   
"You did it for love?" 18 repeated.   
  
"Um...yeah. See, ever since we met on that highway, I've always liked you and was attracted to you for some reason. Not just because your beautiful, but because you give a sense of wonder to my life and make me a better person somehow."   
  
18 sat and pondered the unexpected answer, then finally replied, "Uh, Krillin?"   
  
"Yeah, 18?"   
  
"I have a confession to make, but don't know how to say it."   
  
"Well, just tell me what it is, I'm sure it will come out right," Krillin said, grinning eagerly.   
"I...I..." 18's voice could not bring itself to say it. "I love you, too," she finally managed.   
"WHAT?! YOU LOVE ME AS WELL?"   
  
"Yeah, ever since I first kissed you on the cheek. I kind of suspected you thought it was just a joke to me, but it wasn't.   
  
"In fact, I loved you even before I kissed you."   
  
"Really?" Krillin could barely sit still or hold a thought in his head long enough to analyze it.   
  
"Yes, Krillin. I've been wanted to tell you that for years, but I needed time to think and collect my thoughts.  
  
"And by the way, I was planning on visiting you, but I didn't know if you wanted to see me again or if you still remembered I said I would come."   
  
"Oh, sorry to have kept you waiting," Krillin said, laughing lightly.   
  
As the sun sank deeper and deeper into the ocean, Krillin took 18 by the hand and said, "Come on, I wanna' show you something."   
  
18, who could do nothing but obey, followed Krillin to the top of a cliff that cast itself over the warm, ice-colored ocean. When they had reached the top, Krillin told 18 to look straight ahead. It was unbelievable. It was like the peaceful, pleasureful picture of the ocean sunset had been magnified a thousand times.   
  
"WOW, Krillin! This is wonderful." 18 said in awe.   
  
"Yeah, it's great isn't it."   
  
"Yeah! I wonder how far it goes out." 18 said with a questionable expression.   
  
"Shall we find out?" Krillin said suddenly.   
  
18 looked over at him with interest, wondering what thoughts were roaming around in his mind.   
  
"Come on," Krillin said holding out his hand. 18 couldm't help but accept his hand, curious about what he was up to.   
  
In a matter of seconds, Krillin and 18 were swept into the air, where they began to fly ever closer to the setting sun. A few moments passed until Krillin looked over to 18, who already had set her gaze on Krillin smiling.   
  
"I love you 18. I'll always love you... always, and forever."   
  
THE END   
  
Oh, and I do not own any of the Dragon Ball characters, OK? ^_^  
  



End file.
